2 vacas
by GriisleChan
Summary: Porque el tener 2 vacas era muy distinto para cada una de las diversas naciones… ¿Cómo se comportaran con ellas?. Mas la participación de Vzla!


Holas :B aqui les traigo algo corto que hice mientras esperaba que el internet llegara xD jajaja yo y sin nada que hacer ._. cuando en realidad tengo un monton que hacer TwT XD

esta basado en un mensaje que me enviaron hoy, a las 7am cuando hoy no tenia clase ¬¬ pero apenas lo lei no pude dejar de imaginarmelo con los personajes xD

esta un poco raro... pero lo acomode asi para que diera risa .w. o eso intente xD jajaja

espero les guste! y ah! posible OOC en los personajes XD

Participación de:

Estados Unidos

Francia

Japón/China

Alemania

Los Italia

La India

Inglaterra

Rusia

Venezuela/ y demás latinos (aunque solo es una mención)

Hetalia no es mio~ y el mensaje tampoco .w. solo lo tome para adaptarlo a los personajes~

¡Enjoy~!

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**2 Vacas**_

_**.**_

_Corporación Gringa_

_Tienes 2 vacas. Vendes una y obligas a la otra a producir la leche de 4 vacas. Después contratas a un experto para analizar porque la vaca cayó muerta._

-¿Y? ¿Sabe el por qué está muerta?- Alfred estaba preocupado, esa misma mañana había ido a ver a su vaca para extraer la misma cantidad leche de siempre, mucho más del doble de lo que una vaca pueda producir, aunque para el no era problema ¡el tenia una vaca heroica! así como lo era el. Pero no conto con encontrarla muerta. Y sin perder ni un segundo llamo a un veterinario…

-Señor… déjeme decirle que esta vaca murió por explotación…-

Y la cara del rubio era todo un poema… sobretodo porque no entendía nada y eso le parecía prácticamente imposible…

_Corporación Francesa_

_Tienes 2 vacas. No las cuidas ni las ordeñas, porque al fin y al cabo los gringos siempre te sacan de apuros._

Francis se encontraba tomando una copa de uno vino muy fino, en eso, uno de sus subordinados entra a la habitación…

-Señor ¿no cree que debería ir a ver a sus vacas?- pregunto respetuosamente notando lo muy relajado y tranquilo que estaba su superior.

-No hace falta… para eso tenemos a América…-

En el rebaño de Francia, se lograba observar a 2 vacas en el suelo, cabe decir que bastante flacas, descuidadas y al borde dr la muerte…

_Corporación Japonesa_

_Tienes 2 vacas. La rediseñas para que tengan una decima parte de su tamaño natural y para que produzca veinte veces más leche que una vaca normal. Luego, lanzas una campaña de mercadeo mundial con un dibujo animado que se llama VacaMon._

-Kiku, vine a visitarte- Yao entraba a la casa del japonés con una sonrisa en el rostro encontrando a su pequeño hermanito concentrado dibujando- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto una vez haber llegado a su lado.

-Publicidad- fue su única respuesta sin despegar la vista de la hoja, el chino un poco confuso le echo una ojeada al dibujo encontrándose con una vaca con partes de metal y cosas extrañas. Eso, el chino lo etiqueto como una vaca mutante…

_Corporación Alemana_

_Tienes 2 vacas. Mediante un proceso de reingeniería las haces vivir 100 años, le das de comer una vez al mes y les enseñas a ordeñarse solas._

Ludwig observaba orgulloso su rebaño, notando como sus muy bien entrenadas vacas se ordeñaban por si solas y hasta colocaban le leche en los recipientes listos para venderlos. Si, ha sido la mejor idea que ha tenido en su vida y lo mejor era que iba servirle por casi 100 años.

_Corporación Italiana_

_Tienes 2 vacas. No sabes donde están. Decides ir a almorzar._

-Fratello- Italia del norte se encontraba en un amplio campo mirando hacia ambos lados buscando a sus vacas ¿Dónde podrían estar? Si hace unos días las había visto ¿o era un mes?- Creo que perdimos nuestras vacas ve~-

-¿Perdimos? ¡Las perdiste tu hermano idiota!- Lovino retaba a su hermano olvidando que la responsabilidad de las vacas era de ambos…

En pleno regaño por parte de mayor y lloriqueos del menor suena su reloj anunciando la hora del almuerzo.

-Pastaaa~- y restándole importancia al asunto se dirigieron a comer.

_Corporación India_

_Tienes 2 vacas… ¡a las que adoras!_

La india se hallaba abrazando a sus 2 vacas favoritas diciéndoles lo mucho que las quería. Al otro lado, se hallaba su superior mirándolo con pena…

_Corporación Británica_

_Tienes 2 vacas. Las 2 están locas._

La hora del té había pasado y actualmente Inglaterra se dedicaba a charlar con sus mejores amigos, así es, los que misteriosamente nadie podía ver además de él.

En otra parte cerca de ahí, varias personas observaban como las vacas del mismísimo Inglaterra hacían cosas extrañas… eso los llevo a la conclusión de que eran iguales a su dueño, estaban locas…

_Corporación Rusa_

_Tienes 2 vacas. Las cuentas y tienes 5. Las cuentas de nuevo y te da 42. Vuelves a contarlas y tienes 2. Dejas de contar vacas y te tomas otra botella de vodka._

-1, 2, 4…- ese día Ivan se dispuso a determinar la cantidad de vacas que tenia, pero cabe decir que desde hace una hora comenzó a tomar vodka- Otra vez… 1, 2, 3… ¿ahí hay 2?- sacudió la cabeza para notar que no eran 2 si no 4- Dejare que mis sirvientes se encarguen de esto…- y con ese pensamiento siguió tomando de la botella que siempre estuvo en su mano y se fue a su hogar.

_Corporación Venezolana_

_Tienes 2 vacas. Las matas e invitas a tus amigos a una parilla y te quedas sin vacas pero la fiesta nadie te la quita_

Todos los latinos se encontraban en casa de Venezuela luego de que esta los llamara emocionada para invitarlos a una parrillada.

La fiesta estaba animada y todos disfrutaban de la misma mientras comían de la muy rica carne.

-¡Mary!- se escucho el grito de Alfred provocando que la venezolana rodara los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí gringo? ¡Y es María!- le grito acercándose furiosa a él.

-Haces una fiesta y no invitas…- hizo un puchero provocando que una vena sobresaliese en la frente de la chica.

-¿Quién querría invitarte? ¡Así que me haces el favor y te largas!- lo corría señalando la salida.

-Pero…-

-¡Pero nada! ¡Fuera!- lo tomo de los hombros y lo "escolto" hacia la salida.

Una vez cumplido su objetivo, regreso a donde se encontraban los demás para continuar con la fiesta, porque ni el gringo iba a arruinarla.

**.**

**.**

* * *

jajaja espero les haya gustado .w. como dije, esta basado en un mensaje que ni se quien hizo xD pero hay que admitir que esta bien moldeado a los personajes!

sin mas, espero sus comentarios :3 aunque se que esto no es la gran cosa XD

saludos! y gracias por leer~! nos leeremos en otros de mis fics raros~ bye!


End file.
